


Splinters

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, bloodplay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: Phineas drags Agatha into the Noon's pantry to try out a new toy.





	Splinters

Agatha paused to adjust Phineas’ position, shifting her weight between her hands to better support her against the bare wooden wall. She held Phineas in place and pulled her hips back, the ill-fitting strap-on coming with her before she pushed hesitantly inside her girl again. She stopped and Phineas’ head dropped forward to rest on her shoulder. Agatha kissed her cheek.

“Okay?” Phineas’ shaky little “Mm.” curled up into her ear. She was struck again by how different this session was compared to their usual quick jaunts to closets, storage rooms, or, as was the case now, pantries. Phineas’ usual exuberant aggression was strangely absent. She was sunk almost helplessly around Agatha, arms that had not yet found an enemy who could withstand them hung useless and trembling over her shoulders. She seemed to be melting. Agatha had never cared to use toys but Phineas was, oddly, almost shy when she’d offered her a pastel pink member that morning, a quality Phineas did not feature often at all which piqued Agatha’s interest. She was pleased she’d agreed, it was fascinating seeing her like this. A facet of herself that Phineas did not share unabashedly with the rest of the world was a rarity, and Agatha was overjoyed to be the keeper of such important secrets.

“I’m gonna move,” Agatha said, lilting the statement into a question. Another soft affirmative. A few strokes and they found their cadence, and soon Phineas dissolved into vaguely lexical mumbling, approximations of Agatha’s name falling clumsily over her lips. She called out sharply and Agatha took one hand away from its bruising grip at Phineas’ hip and slapped it over her mouth, holding her head against the boards of the wall while she squirmed under the quickening pace.

“Babe you gotta shut the fuck up or someone’s gonna come in.” Agatha’s voice was low and the corners of her lips twitched upwards, just a little. Phineas’ whine was muffled and she shuddered, Agatha felt her hands tangle weakly in her hair and, on impulse, Agatha dipped her head forward to sink her teeth into the meat of her shoulder. Phineas made a plaintive, abrupt sound under Agatha’s palm and arched forward, crushing their bodies close as she came against her. 

Agatha was suddenly aware of the alarming size disparity between the ridiculous thing slung around her hips and the ridiculous girl slung around her shoulders when Phineas’ heels crossed and dug into her back, grinding them together still like she couldn’t get close enough. Agatha could feel the ghosts of an orgasm ripple through Phineas’ belly as she shook in her arms, moaned breathlessly in her ear, and more substantial than the ghosts was the warmth of her lover’s spirit spreading through her chest. A tangible burst of emotion always accompanied Phineas’ little deaths but it too was different this time. Where it was often erratic and effervescent, an electric pulse surging through Agatha’s wiring, it was now thick and sweet, a honey haze that shushed over her core and radiated lazy sunshine out to her fingertips. Agatha, a bit overcome, swallowed a lump in her throat and rested her forehead against the other’s. She took her hand from her mouth and pressed it tentatively into the small of Phineas’ back, smoothing her tongue over deep bitemarks left in suntanned skin. Phineas sighed, uncharacteristically feminine and soft, and slackened back to her previous malleable posture. Agatha braced her against the wall effortlessly and drew out their kisses, waiting for all of Phineas’ muscles to relax and her shivers to settle in before carefully pulling out and moving them both to the floor.

The dim pantry’s lack of space made it difficult for them to spread out too much, so they stayed tangled together. Phineas hadn’t bothered to take off her shirt and still wore one sock, and now her hair was clearly indicative of what they’d been doing. More alert, she looked up at Agatha and giggled, but then there were fingers moving in her even while Agatha continued to hold her gaze, and the quip she’d readied dissolved on her tongue. She mumbled a complaint.

“That took it out of you.” Agatha mused. She made lazy, messy circles with her fingers, she slipped out and drew them up over dark curls to leave wet trails on Phineas’ hard stomach. 

Phineas licked her lips, finding her voice. “It’s, um, just been a little while. Since I did it like this.”

“I can tell.” Her fingers played through her partner’s wetness, she pinched carefully around the knot of nerves that was already painfully stimulated and watched with amusement as Phineas arched her back high off the floor.

“ _Hurts_.” She complained. 

“This is weird,” Agatha spoke up, settling herself between the other girl’s legs. Phineas closed her eyes when she felt fingers prodding her again, stretching her wide, then suddenly withdrawn and replaced by something thicker. Phineas squeaked and furrowed her brow, she curled her toes behind Agatha’s back. She seemed so fragile today, Agatha didn’t like not being able to feel what she was doing. Old memories of having to constantly hold herself back to keep from hurting regular humans were creeping up, thoughts definitely not in keeping with the current mood.

“What’s weird?” Phineas responded blearily. Agatha braced her elbows on the floor on either side of Phineas’ head, turning one inward to tug at the hair on her scalp. She began to move with long, steady thrusts.

“You’re really…I didn’t think you liked this kind of thing as much.” Phineas smiled, her eyes still closed. 

“I like it if you’re doin’ it.” Agatha’s heart twisted in her chest. She smooched Phineas’ forehead and then her lips, lingering close enough to taste the obscene little gasps rolling off her lover’s tongue.

In the small space, still very conscious of how breakable her human was, Agatha kept roughness out of her movements while she took in every detail she could from Phineas, frustrated still by the lack of sensory input. Phineas’ skin was slicking with sweat, more and more heat clinging to Agatha each time she dipped close. Her fingers latched timidly into the grooves running across Agatha’s shoulders and she tried to raise her head for a kiss. Simultaneously, Agatha leaned down herself and forced her tongue in the other’s mouth, slid heavily into her heat and stayed there. Phineas’ hips meekly bucked forward once in time with their broken rhythm. Phineas whimpered in a way she’d never admit to doing outside this room and Agatha smirked, breaking the kiss, pulled Phineas’ lower lip between her teeth just far enough for some tension before letting go. She yanked Phineas’ head to the side to nip at an ear instead, to leave marks along her neck. Now flush with the inside of Phineas’ thighs, she tightened her grip on her hair as she ground her hips in a smooth, hard rhythm that rocked them both steadily down into the floorboards. 

With a strong body (the _best_ body) holding her down and teeth scribing love notes in her neck, splinters bit wafer-thin into Phineas’ skin and she thought deliriously what exciting shades the bruises on her lower back would be. She didn’t have a favorite method when it came to fucking, as most of the fun had to do with WHO was getting fucked, rather than how, she’d decided. She loved Agatha’s mouth on her, anywhere, she loved her cool unyielding fingers, she loved her own hands buried deep in the alien machinery of her most loyal and constant companion, finding all the special secret twists and turns of Agatha’s unique form and burying them in her heart. But being taken this way, by this person, was a new and lovely tide that threatened to drown her. Agatha was the whole world wrapped around her, crawling all up in her guts the way the thought of her _always_ was, but, for _real_ now, what a delightful novelty. For a brief time they could occupy the same space and that was almost close enough to be satisfying. Her joy was a light in her belly, it fountained from her mouth in a cascade of sweet gibberish and aching affection.

“Oh,” she said, her face still mooshed against the floor. 

There was the natural urge to throw Agatha off of her (because she _could,_ you know) and raise a counter attack, she had melty candy thoughts of biting the skin off Agatha’s hands and crunching the insides between her teeth, licking her tongue in that one big cable inside her wrist. She would have liked to hear that delicious glitchy static that poured from her android only once she’d been so thoroughly overwhelmed she had no other response. But it was _so_ nice to be vulnerable for once, and it was so hard to find someone worth being vulnerable _to._

A sharp shock jolted through her suddenly, she heard Agatha swear and felt warm blood dripping from a tiny wound under her ear.Her groan shuddered through her.

“Shit, sorry.” Agatha mumbled. How silly, to apologize for something so nice.

“I love you, I love you,” Phineas moaned. Oh, yes, if anyone else had to be the strongest in the room, Agatha was someone she was (almost) happy to lose to.

Agatha felt a spike in Phineas’ aura, and when she pulled back after biting a bit too hard she noticed Phineas was glowing faintly against the dark. A soft little light from a soft little god who was, apparently, enjoying herself quite a bit. Agatha remembered something that was said in passing once and decided to take a chance, and she smeared the blood over Phineas’ skin with her thumb. Faint vibrations echoed over her hips as Phineas tightened around the toy twice in quick succession. Only a little nervously, Agatha slid her bloodied thumb tentatively over the outside of Phineas’ slackened mouth. That awfully undignified whimper again, and Phineas opened up enough for the digit to hook inside her cheek.

It was quick after that. This time Agatha opted to let Phineas be as loud as she liked, if only so she could gather more secrets for her collection.


End file.
